Les deux survivants
by Elladan Tinehtele
Summary: Les Potter n'ont pas un mais trois enfants. Voldemort est vaincu par les jumeaux Alexandre et William mais Dumbledore désigne Harry comme le survivant. Ignorée par une mère à qui la gloire et montée à la tête, et un père qui travaille trop. Venez suivre le chemin de la reconnaissance semé d'embuches des jumeaux survivants.
1. Une Nuit Décisive

Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma fanfic sur le thème de Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose mettez moi un com au envoyez moi un message privé, je répondrais avec plaisir. Je suis également ouverte à toutes les suggestions qui vous pourriez avoir. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Une nuit décisive

_Godric's Hollow__, un petit village anglais où ne vivaient pratiquement que des sorciers. C'est là que vivaient la famille Potter. Cette petite famille était constituée du couple Potter, Lily et James ainsi que leurs enfants. L'aîné s'appelait Harry James Potter, il avait déjà un an. Il y avait également les jumeaux de quelques mois prénommés Alexandre Frédéric Potter et William Jérémy Potter. _

_ James Potter était un célèbre auror recherché activement par le mage noir qui terrifiait la Grande-Bretagne. Lily Potter elle travaillait comme médicomage à St Mangouste. Elle était plutôt douée et dirigeait même son propre service. _

_ Malgré la menace du mage noir qui pesait sur eux, tout deux continuaient à travailler comme si tout était normal. Et tous ne cessaient de dire qu'ils étaient formidables de continuer à aider le monde magique malgré la terrible menace qui planait sur eux. James n'en ressentait pas de fierté particulière, il était un auror, c'était son travail de combattre les mages noirs. Lily elle bombait le torse chaque qu'on lui faisait un compliment. Leur demeure était tout de même cachée grâce au sortilège de Fidélitas. _

_ Un soir, alors que James était en intervention et que Lily travaillait tard à l'hôpital, Voldemort trouva enfin la maison de Potter. Le gardien du secret qu'avaient choisi la famille : Peter Pettigrow était venu voir son maître. Il donna au mage noir les indications pour trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Celui ci attendit bien que les parents Potter soient absents pour agir, car il tenait à en faire ses serviteurs, de grès ou de force. _

_ Il entra dans la demeure après avoir désactivé les différentes alarmes qui protégeaient le domaine. Un elfe de maison tenta bien de s'interposer entre Voldemort et la chambre des enfants mais le mage le tua d'un sort sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre. _

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de l'enfant de la prophétie. Celui qui me détruira soit disant, parla tout seul le mage noir.

_Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas un, mais trois enfants. Il y avait deux berceaux dans la chambre. Dans le premier il y avait un enfant d'environ un an, et dans le second des jumeaux plus jeunes. Voldemort était perplexe._

_ Tant pis, je vais tous les tuer, ce sera plus sûr, susurra l'homme comme s'il suçait une friandise.

_Il pointa sa baguette sur les deux plus jeunes et lança un sort très puissant pour les réduire en cendre. Mais le sort ne produisit pas l'effet escompté. À quelques centimètres du berceau il ricocha sur un bouclier invisible et revint vers le mage noir. Celui disparu dans un grand cri et une explosion verte. _

_ Le toit de la chambre trembla avant s'effondrer. Alexandre et William ne furent pas blessés toujours protéger par un étrange écran invisible. Mais Harry fut blessé au front par un éclat de tuile. Celui-ci se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. _

_ Quand Lily et James rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, il virent de la fumée qui s'élevait au dessus de la maison. Ils entrèrent au pas de course sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre des enfants. Quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant Harry se remis à brailler de toute la force de ses poumons. _

_ William et Alexandre se mirent aussi à pleurer, mais personne ne remarqua les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez les jumeaux. Leurs yeux qui étaient normalement marrons comme ceux de James, avaient viré au bleu vert, et ils portaient tout les deux un croissant de lune argenté sur leurs poignets droits. _

_ Lily prit Harry dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. James lui appela le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il leur donne son avis. Le vieil homme transplana depuis Poudlard jusqu'à__ Godric's Hollow. Il trouva les Potter dans leur salon. Harry était dans les bras de Lily et les jumeaux étaient dans le parc pour bébé. Lui non plus ne remarqua pas les étranges changements des jumeaux. _

_ Lily, laissez moi voir Harry, demanda Dumbledore.

_La sorcière remit son fils au directeur de Poudlard. Celui ci examina la cicatrice sur le front de l'enfant puis monta pour voir la chambre des enfants. Quand il redescendit trouver les parents inquiets, il remit Harry à sa mère et leur adressa un sourire rassurant. _

_ Ne vous inquiétez plus, je sais ce qui c'est passé.  
_ Dites nous professeur, demanda Lily.  
_ Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui détruira Voldemort par deux fois.

_Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration du directeur de Poudlard. Lily regarda Harry qui tendait ses petites mains vers elle. Un large sourire fini par étirer ses lèvres. _

_ Je savais qu'Harry était exceptionnel ! S'écria la jeune femme. Je l'avais toujours senti !

_James hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait eu vraiment peur. Mais à présent le danger était écarté et ils avaient le temps de voir venir la prochaine menace. Il posa tout de même la question._

_ Vous pensez qu'Alexandre et William vont bien ?  
_ Je suis sur que oui, répondit le vieux sorcier.  
_ Pourtant leurs yeux … murmura l'auror.  
_ Quoi leurs yeux ? Demanda Lily.

_C'est seulement à cet instant qu'ils virent que les yeux des jumeaux n'avaient plus les yeux noisettes. Le directeur resta quelque secondes perplexe avant de sourire de nouveau de manière rassurante. _

_ Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un contre coup du sortilège du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais je doute que ce soit grave. Ne vous en faites pas.

_James sourit et remercia le directeur de Poudlard de s'être déplacé lui même si tard dans la nuit. Le vieil homme lui répondit que c'était un plaisir que de venir constater la fin de la terreur. Il prit ensuite congé pour pouvoir aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle au monde de la magie dans son ensemble. Il prévint tout de même les Potter qu'ils risquaient de recevoir de la visite assez vite. _

_ James répara le toit de la chambre des enfants avec la magie et les enfants furent remis au lit. Lily cajola tout de même Harry encore un moment en lui répétant qu'il était exceptionnel. Elle n'offrit même pas un regard aux jumeaux en quittant la chambre. James écrivit un hibou à chacun de ses amis pour les prévenir de ce qui venait d'arriver et pour leur demander de venir le lendemain pour en parler. _

_ Lily n'aimait pas trop quand les maraudeurs se réunissaient dans la maison, ça tournait toujours au carnage. Mais c'était surtout à cause de la pression qu'exerçait Voldemort, les quatre hommes seraient sans doute plus calmes à présent. Avant d'aller se coucher James alla dire bonne nuit à ses fils. Mais lui même était épuisé par les émotions fortes de la soirée et s'endormit comme une masse à peine allongé. _


	2. Onze ans Plus Tard

**Voilà la suite de ma fic, avant l'entrée des jumeaux survivants à Poudlard. J'espère que je décris assez bien les relations entre les différents membres de la famille. Si jamais vous avez des questions posez les mois je vous répondrais même pour les anonymes.**

**Ah et désolé pour le rythme de parution pas trop régulier. Mais je peux pas faire autrement. Mais je vous promet que je vais finir déjà ce tome là et les 6 autres après.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 2 : Onze ans plus tard

_ Cela faisait maintenant onze ans que le Halloween tragique avait eu lieu et que Lord Voldemort avait disparu. Onze ans que Harry Potter était connu comme étant le survivant, le sauveur du monde magique. Le garçon fréquentait depuis l'année dernière le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les jumeaux avaient passé une année atroce, alors qu'ils avaient pensé pouvoir échapper enfin à la renommée de leur frère aîné. Heureusement qu'il ai était envoyé à Gryffondor. Si ça n'avais pas était le cas Lily aurait sans doute était très en colère. Enfin, pas s'il avait était à Serdaigle. _

_ Puis, par la suite, Harry n'avait pas arrêté d'envoyer des lettres à la maison en disant que ses camarades ne le reconnaissaient pas à sa juste valeur. Qu'ils ne l'écoutaient jamais quand il parlait et que le professeur Rogue était injuste avec lui. La jeune médicomage avait souvent crié après ses cadets pour la moindre bêtise. _

_ Harry était rentré à la fin de l'année très content de lui. Il avait en effet avec Ron Weasley son meilleur ami découvert que la pierre philosophale était cachée sous l'école. Les deux griffons étaient descendu pour essayer de la prendre et étaient tombés sur l'un des professeurs de l'école et le spectre du mage noir. Heureusement que les autres professeurs les avaient rejoint à temps et leur avait sauvé la vie. Même si Harry affirmait qu'il contrôlait la situation._

_ Les jumeaux avaient bien vite apprit certaines choses durant leur enfance. D'une part, leur père était un grand enfant qui adorait jouer avec ses enfants. Surtout au Quidditch, il avait apprit à ses trois garçon à voler très tôt. Ils savaient également que pour leur mère, Harry était au dessus de tout soupçons et qu'il avait toujours raison quoi qu'il fasse. _

_ Les jumeaux avaient découvert très tôt les joies de la lecture et de l'étude. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Alexandre s'était d'ailleurs prit de passion pour les potions et la métamorphose. Il étudiait également la botanique qui était la matière qui allait de pair avec les potions. Son frère lui, avait préféré les enchantements et les runes. Il avait également dévoré la plupart des livres sur les créatures magiques. Même si aucun des deux enfants n'avaient réellement tout comprit à leurs lectures. _

_ Ce matin, les trois enfants sont assis à la table de la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec leur mère. Un petit déjeuner anglais, bacon, œufs, thé … Harry était assis d'un côté de la table, ses frères étaient côte à côte en face de lui et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas regarder leur aîné. Lily elle était en tête de table sirotant son thé calmement, surveillant ses enfants comme le lait sur le feu. _

_ Trois chouettes entrèrent par la fenêtre pour venir se poser devant les trois enfants. Après une seconde d'hésitation les enfants prirent les lettres pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était les lettres de Poudlard. Pour la seconde année d'Harry, et la première d'Alexandre et de William. Avec la liste des fournitures qu'il leur faudrait acheté avant septembre. _

__ _On va aller à Poudlard ! S'écria Alexandre ravis.

_Son jeune frère sourit calmement à son jumeau qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. _

_ Alexandre, ordonna la jeune femme. On ne lit pas le courrier à table !

_L'aîné des jumeaux soupira mais reposa sa lettre près de celle de William qui ne l'avait pas encore ouverte. Il se remit ensuite à manger calmement tout en discutant en morse avec son frère sous la table. Les deux garçons avaient appris le morse et la langue des signes pour pouvoir parler sans que personne ne puisse comprendre leurs conversations. Cela énervait beaucoup Lily car comme les deux garçons avaient un peu modifié les signes elle ne parvenait pas à la décoder. Ce qui faisait bien rire Sirius le parrain de l'aîné des jumeaux, car comme il avait aidé à les élaborer ils comprenait les deux langues codées. _

_ Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Lily fit s'installer tout le monde dans le salon pour examiner les lettres reçus. Celles des jumeaux étaient les même que celle qu'Harry avait reçu l'année précédente mis à part quelques livres qui avaient changer. Ce qui était normal vu que le professeur de défense avait était remplacé. _

_ La jeune femme savait de source sure que le nouveau professeur était Gilderoy Lockhart le grand chasseur de créatures dangereuses. Vampires, loups-garous, même le spectre de la mort. La jeune femme avait un grand respect pour l'homme. Si James ne l'avais pas courtisée avant il était évident qu'elle aurait cherché à se rapprocher du sorcier blond. Ou alors elle aurait cédé à Rogue … La jeune femme n'en était pas sure … _

_ Une fois qu'elle eu fait pour elle même la liste des fournitures qu'il lui faudrait acheter elle renvoya les jumeaux dans leur chambre et laissa Harry aller jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin. _

_ Les jumeaux ne rechignèrent pas à monter, ils avaient cependant fait un détour par la cuisine pour y prendre de la nourriture. Pas pour eux, mais pour les animaux que Sirius leur avait offert pour leur anniversaire. L'auror avait offert un animal à chacun des enfants Potter pour leur onze ans. Un phénix pour Harry qui avait insisté lourdement pendant des années pour en avoir un. Pour Alexandre son filleul il avait choisi un cobra de feu, qu'il avait trouvé en adéquation avec le caractère fougueux du garçon. Pour William, il avait choisi un renard des neiges toujours en se basant sur le caractère de l'enfant. Lui qui était doux et calme, voir même d'une timidité maladive parfois. _

_ Sirius s'était beaucoup amusé à entendre les enfants chercher un nom pour leur animal. Peu imaginatif Harry avait fini par choisir pour son phénix le nom de Steve, du nom de son joueur de Quidditch préféré. C'était d'un banal, mais Sirius s'était retenu de faire un commentaire devant Lily et James. Alexandre avait était plus imaginatif, il avait appelé son serpent __Jörmungandr comme le fils de Loki, le dieu nordique du feu, du mensonge, du chaos et de la destruction. Sirius avait adoré la référence. William lui avait choisi d'emprunter le nom d'un démon renard japonais assez connu : Kurama. Bien que les Kitsune japonais utilisaient plus souvent le feu que la glace. _

_ Lily n'avait pas apprécié le choix des animaux pour ses cadets, les trouvant trop dangereux. Mais James avait soutenu son meilleur ami dans son choix. Celui ci savait ce qu'il faisait. Et la jeune femme avait laissé tombé, elle avait cependant ordonné que les deux créatures ne sortent pas de la chambre des jumeaux. Mais bien sur, ils avaient obtenu la permission de les emmener à Poudlard pour que la jeune femme n'ai pas à s'en occuper à leur place. _

_ Cet après midi, deux jours après avoir reçu les lettres du collège, Lily décida d'emmener les jumeaux sur le chemin de traverse. Elle avait fait commandé tout ce qu'elle avait pu mais il lui fallait aller avec eux sur l'avenue magique pour trouver les robes et les baguettes nécessaires. Il était en effet impossible pour la couturière magique de fabriquer des robes sans les bonnes mesures, et c'était les baguettes qui choisissaient leurs sorciers, pas l'inverse. _

_ Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour faire les robes pour les jumeaux. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguette. Il était sans doute le plus réputé des tous les fabricants d'Europe. _

_ Alexandre avança vers lui d'un pas légèrement hésitant. Le fabriquant lui sourit de manière rassurante et prit à lui aussi ses mesures. Il partit ensuite dans l'arrière boutique pour y chercher plusieurs boites. _

_ Voyons si l'une de celles ci vous conviennent.

_Il présenta à Alexandre plusieurs baguettes, mais aucun ne convint au garçon. Loin de décourager le fabriquant cela le stimula encore plus. Visiblement il adorait recevoir des clients difficile qui mettaient ses talents à l'épreuve. Et Alexandre en était un visiblement. Au bout de vingt minutes, l'homme fini par trouver la baguette qui convint au jeune garçon. _

_ 28,76 cm, bois de sureau et crin de licorne, assez rigide, annonça Ollivander. Excellente baguette pour la métamorphose.

_Le vieil homme se gratta tout de même le menton en fixant Alexandre et la baguette. _

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le garçon.  
_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé réellement que cette baguette vous conviendrait, répondit le fabriquant. C'est une baguette très puissante, la licorne qui a fourni le crin l'a fait de son plein gré ce qui décuple son pouvoir. De plus, le sureau est un des arbres les moins utilisés car il donne un mauvais caractère aux baguettes.  
_ Je ferrais attention, promis Alexandre.  
_ En tout les cas, vous être sans doute destiné à seconder votre frère dans sa lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres s'il devait revenir comme le pense la majorité des gens.

_Sur ses mots il fit signe à William de venir pour prendre ses mesures. Le cadet des jumeaux s'avança. Plus timide que son aîné le garçon espérait que le fabriquant n'aurait pas de commentaires à faire sur sa baguette pour ne pas attirer l'attention. _

_ Ollivander eu à nouveau droit à un client difficile. Et de nouveau il dû aller dans les tréfonds de sa boutique pour y trouver des baguettes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vendre. _

_ 21,46 cm, bois d'ébène et ventricule de cœur de dragon, très souple, annonça Ollivander. Encore une baguette remarquable. Et extrêmement puissante, parfaite pour les enchantements. Le dragon qui a fourni ce ventricule est une dragonne des glace, une race rarissime, on nous permet rarement de prélever quoi que ce soit sur eux.

_Ollivander fit une pause et fixa William dans les yeux._

_ Je vous conseille d'essayer les sortilèges de glace tout de même jeune homme. Un baguette comme la votre donne souvent de très bons résultats dans l'élément de la bête qui lui a fourni son cœur.  
_ Merci beaucoup pour ses conseils, le remercia William.

_Les Potter quittèrent la boutique après que Lily ai payé les baguettes de ses fils. Une fois rentrés au manoir Potter les jumeaux montèrent pour ne pas avoir à jouer une nouvelle partie de Quidditch contre leur frère. Prétextant de devoir ranger leurs affaires dans leurs malles et s'occuper de leurs petits compagnons. _

_ Ils avaient vraiment hâte que ce soit le jour de la rentrée. _


	3. Poudlard

**Voilà le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard et la répartition. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

_Les deux semaines avant la rentrée, Alexandre et William jouèrent au chat et à la souris avec leur frère. Le survivant voulait à tout prix essayer d'extorquer le serment magique à ses frères de l'aider dans ses prochaines aventures à l'école. C'était ainsi qu'on appelait de manière plus sophistiquée un serment inviolable. Or ce genre de promesses étaient comme leurs noms l'indiquaient impossibles à transgresser. Et les jumeaux n'avaient aucune envie de donner à leur frère un moyen de contrôle sur eux._

_ Les jumeaux avaient discuté pendant ce laps de temps et ils étaient d'accord pour dire qu'ils n'allaient pas être envoyé à Gryffondor. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment courageux. Ils ne se lançaient pas dans la bataille sans avoir réfléchit à la situation avant. Ce qui n'était pas le fort des élèves envoyés chez les rouge et or. Ils envisageaient donc plus facilement d'arriver dans les trois autres maisons. _

_ Ce matin, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas envisager d'échapper à leur grand-frère. Heureusement, Sirius était là également pour les emmener à la gare. Les deux enfants pouvaient donc demander à l'auror de leur raconter des histoires de mages noirs pour passer le temps dans la voiture familiale. Évidement Alexandre aurait aimé faire un tour sur la nouvelle moto de son parrain mais ce n'était pas possible. _

_ Remus et Peter étaient là aussi. Le loup-garou essayait de calmer son ami pour qu'il ne donne pas de secrets du ministère sans le vouloir. Du coup, Sirius changea de sujet. Préférant raconter les blagues les plus connues des maraudeurs durant leur scolarité. _

_ Dit Sirius, appela timidement William.  
_ Quoi petite étoile ?

_Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, Sirius les appelaient ses étoiles, à cause des marques qu'ils avaient sur leurs poignets. Sirius trouvait ça mignon et plutôt approprié. _

_ Ça serait grave si on était pas à Gryffondor avec Alexandre ? Demanda le cadet des jumeaux.

_ L'auror regarda l'enfant qui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui tellement il était gêné. _

_ Peu importe la maison ou vous serez tous les deux vous serez toujours mes petits chiots, mes petites étoiles, lui assura Sirius.  
_ Vous êtes mes louveteaux à moi, approuva Remus. Même si vous arrivez à Serpentard.

_Les parrains des deux enfants les prirent dans leurs bras. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses occasions de constater que James et Lily ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de leurs cadets. James était souvent absent à cause de son travail d'auror qui l'obligeait parfois à partir une semaine ou plus. Il rentrait toujours tard. Il ne s'occupait pas plus d'Harry que d'Alexandre et William. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. _

_ Mais Lily elle avait plus de temps. Comme ses employeurs à St Mangouste savaient qu'elle avait des enfants ils avaient aménager son emploi du temps en conséquence. Les deux hommes avaient bien essayé d'aborder le sujet de manière douce avec le sorcière. Mais elle avait toujours nié délaisser ses cadets. Alors les parrains des deux cadets avaient tout fait pour être présents pour les enfants. _

_ James avait pris un jour de congé pour amener les enfants à la gare pour la rentrée. Il mit les trois valises dans un compartiment vide au milieu du convois. Harry fit la bise à ses parents avant de partir rejoindre son meilleur ami Ron Weasley plus loin. Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit. Il était temps d'y aller. Les garçons firent une dernière bise à leurs parrains et montèrent dans le train. _

_ Les jumeaux restèrent dans le compartiment où se trouvaient les trois valises ainsi que les trois animaux. Jörmungandr s'enroula autour du coup de son jeune maître pour le soutenir moralement. Kurama lui s'installa sur les genoux du sien dans le même but. _

_ Les jumeaux avaient découvert que les familiers que leur avait offert Sirius pouvaient parler. Grâce aux marques qu'ils avaient laissé surs leurs maîtres ils partageaient l'esprit de leurs humains. Ils pouvaient ainsi discuter avec eux dans les langues humaines. C'est ainsi qu'Alexandre se retrouva avec un petit serpent doré autour de son poignet droit et William un flocon indigo sur le cœur. _

_**_ Jeune maître, siffla Jörmungandr. Vous sentez vous bien ?  
_ Je vais bien Jor, répondit Alexandre. C'est juste que l'attitude de ma mère me blesse un peu.  
_ Je comprends jeune maître. Mais vous avez votre double, et vous m'avez moi ainsi que Kurama, répondit le reptile. **_

_Alexandre sourit à son compagnon. Celui ci avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre le concept des jumeaux. Pour lui, William était le double de son maître, ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. Ils étaient tout les deux ses maîtres. Le cadet avait le même problèmes avec Kurama. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. C'était juste que les créatures étaient un peu tristes de ne pouvoir communiquer avec l'autre moitié de leurs maîtres. _

_ Durant toute la durée du voyage les deux garçons jouèrent aux échecs l'un contre l'autre ou furent les intermédiaires de leurs familiers. Qui avaient très vite appris à force d'être enfermés dans la chambre à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre. _

_ Avant de descendre sur la quai de la gare, les jumeaux glissèrent leurs baguettes dans leurs poches. Jörmungandr qui était encore petit se lova dans l'autre poche d'Alexandre. Kurama le petit renardeau des neige du rester dans le train. Roulé en boule dans son panier. William le rassura de son mieux avant de suivre son frère. _

_ Durant tout le trajet, les jumeaux se tinrent par la main. Ils le faisaient toujours. Un jour leur mère les avaient emmené chez un psychologue pour comprendre savoir d'où venait cette manie. Celui-ci était également sorcier. Après les avoir examiné de plusieurs manières il avait rendu son diagnostique. _

_ Lors de l'attaque de Voldemort la magie qui avait renvoyé le sort du mage noir avait lié les deux enfant. Ils étaient devenu indissociables. Même leur magie était liée. C'était un phénomène rarissime qui ne se produisait que dans des circonstances exceptionnelles. Ce lien avait plusieurs effets. L'un était la possibilité d'utiliser des sorts combinés qui demandaient normalement des années d'entraînement. Mais le mauvais côté était que vu que les garçons étaient trop jeunes pour le contrôler ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre sans en souffrir mentalement. _

_ Lily avait fait tout son possible pour les faire arrêter, mais elle n'y était jamais parvenu. Elle avait fini par abandonner, comme elle avait toujours abandonné quand cela les concernait. _

_ Le professeur McGonagall les guida dans la grande salle ou étaient rassemblé tous les élèves des autres années. Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent le plus qu'ils le purent sans risquer de tomber. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se trouver au milieu d'autant de monde. Ils avaient l'habitude de n'être que tout les deux, enfermés dans leur chambre à travailler ensemble. _

_ Je vais vous appeler un par un, vous viendrez vous coiffer du Choixpeau pour être répartit dans l'une des maisons de l'école, leur annonça le professeur McGonagall.

_Et la sorcière commença à appeler les noms. Petit à petit la file diminua, doucement mais sûrement. À mesure que les élèves étaient envoyés dans les différentes maisons. Alexandre vit bien Harry assis à la table de Gryffondor avec son ami Ron Weasley dont il n'avait pas arrêté de parlé tout l'été. _

_ POTTER ALEXANDRE ! Appela le professeur de métamorphose.

_L'aimé des jumeaux sortit le file des nouveaux arrivants. La salle avait fait silence en entendant le nom du survivant être prononcé. Personne ne savait que celui ci avait un frère. Le garçon alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour se coiffer du Choixpeau. _

**__ Voilà un cas particulièrement difficile, murmura la voix de l'artefact. Je vois la malice, la loyauté. Mais je vois aussi l'ambition, l'envie de se faire reconnaître.  
_ Je … Merci …  
_ Vous être un cas très intéressant. Rare sont ceux qui arrivent à me répondre mentalement. Et je sais quelle maison vous conviendra le mieux. _**SERPENTARD !

_Les vert et argent applaudirent poliment leur nouveau camarade. Alexandre tourna son regard vers son frère avant de gagner la table de sa nouvelle maison. Il était très inquiet de ce qui allait arriver à son pauvre petit frère si jamais il était répartit ailleurs. Alexandre s'assit à la table juste à côté d'un garçon blond aux yeux gris qui se présenta comme était Drago Malefoy. Le jeune Potter le salua avant de retourner son regard vers l'estrade pour assister à la répartition de son frère. _

_ POTTER WILLIAM ! Appela alors la sorcière.

_Le dernier des enfants Potter monta sur l'estrade pour se coiffer de l'artefact des fondateurs. Visiblement assez stressé. _

_**_ Un autre Potter ? Demanda le Choixpeau.  
_ Euh … Oui, répondit mentalement le jeune élève.  
_ Voyons ça. Je vois une timidité maladive, une grande intelligence également. Je vois la ruse, celle qui alliée à l'intelligence permet de se sortir de toutes les situations. Mais je vois aussi une dépendance à ton frère jumeau.  
_ Oui, murmura mentalement William.  
_ Dans ce cas là tu iras à **_SERPENTARD !

_William ne regarda même pas vers Harry, il alla tout droit vers son jumeau et s'installa près de lui. Alexandre passa son bras autour des épaule de son frère un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils étaient visiblement soulagés tout les deux. _

_ Je suis content qu'on soit dans la même maison Will, souffla Alexandre.  
_ Pareil, répondit le plus jeune. Je croix que le Choixpeau m'a mis là surtout parce qu'il a vu que je ne supporterais pas d'être séparé de toi.

_Les élèves de Serpentard regardèrent les jumeaux surpris. Drago se pencha vers eux perplexe. _

_ Pourquoi vous agissez comme ça ? Demanda le blond. Vous allez faire honte à Serpentard.  
_ On peut pas faire autrement, répondit Alexandre. A cause d'un lien magique qui a était tissé la nuit où Harry à vaincu vous-savez-qui.

_Les vert et argent regardèrent les jumeaux qui durent leur expliquer exactement de quoi il retournait. Du moins commencèrent car le Choixpeau venait d'envoyer un nouvel élève à Serpentard. Les jumeaux applaudirent donc leur nouveau camarade. Drago Malefoy continua fixer les jumeaux pendant qu'il applaudissait. _

_ Après avoir rencontrer Harry l'année dernière j'aurais jamais imaginer pouvoir rencontrer des Potter potables, ricana le blond.  
_ Notre frère est quelqu'un d'imbu de lui même, répondit William d'une petite voix. J'espère juste qu'on aura pas trop de problèmes avec notre famille.

_Alexandre serra son frère contre lui doucement. _

_ Tout ira bien, assura l'aîné. Sirius et Remus nous ont promis qu'on pourrait toujours compter sur eux même si on est à Serpentard. Ils nous aiderons.  
_ Et vous pourrez demander de l'aide aux membre de notre maison, leur apprit Drago. C'est peu connu, mais à Serpentard on est tous solidaires. Toujours. Si l'un de nous à des soucis les autres viendrons l'aider.

_Le directeur leur souhaita la bienvenue puis le repas put commencer. Les jumeaux étaient un peu mal à l'aise à leur table. Surtout qu'Harry ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Et il ne leur avait pas était difficile de comprendre qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis avec lui. _

_ Quand le repas fut terminé le préfet de Serpentard vint chercher les élèves de première année pour les guider à travers les sous sols du château vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Jörmungandr fut ravis de pouvoir quitter la poche de son maître et Kurama de retrouver le sien. Les garçons se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs exténués. Ils étaient à Poudlard, mais ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils allaient se plaire à Serpentard. Mais les vert et argent ne lui avaient pas fait si mauvaise impression que ça. _


	4. Premier cours avec Severus Rogue

**Un premier cours de potion. Comment ce cher Severus va-t-il réagi à la présence de deux petits Potter dans sa maison ? Va-t-il les accepter ou non ?**

**Si vous voulez la réponse venez lire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

Chapitre 4 : Premier cours avec Severus Rogue

_ Alexandre et William se levèrent aux aurores comme d'habitude. Ils firent leurs sacs ensemble dans le plus grand silence. La discrétion était une chose qu'il fallait développer si on voulait vivre en bonne intelligence avec Harry Potter le survivant. Celui ci détestant que quelqu'un puisse se faire plus remarquer que lui. Jörmungandr sortit des draps du lit en sifflotant doucement. Il s'enroula autour de Kurama qui sauta du lit pour rejoindre les jumeaux. Alexandre récupéra son familier comme son frère et ils refermèrent leurs sacs qui étaient prêts. _

_ Les Serpentard de première année sursautèrent en voyant le serpent couleur de feu autour du cou d'Alexandre. Mais vu que la créature ne semblait pas plus agressive que cela ils se calmèrent. Sans pour autant s'en approcher. _

_ La salle commune de leur maison faisait penser à une épave de bateau échouée. L'intérieur était luxueux, une grande cheminée qui répandait une chaude lumière dorée dans toute la pièce et devant laquelle on trouvait des fauteuils moelleux. Ceux ci étaient verts sombre brodés de motifs argentés. Autour des tables il y avait des chaises grises dont les pieds étaient sculptés pour ressembler à des serpents. Il y avait aussi des canapés arrondis dans les coins pour que les élèves puissent être à l'écart et se détendent. Au plafond pendaient des lanternes en argent avec des serpents sculptés et incrustés d'émeraudes. Quatre grandes fenêtres donnaient visiblement sur le fond du lac du parc. Les eaux étaient limpides et l'on voyait loin. Il y avait des poissons qui nageaient paresseusement. On pouvait parfois voir un calamar géant ou des êtres de l'eau d'après les plus âgés._

_ Assis à la table de Serpentard les jumeaux mangeaient calmement, attendant l'arrivée du courrier. Ils se doutaient que Dumbledore devait avoir écrit à leur mère hier soir pour lui dire où ils avaient étaient répartis. Et la réaction de la sorcière n'allait pas tarder, ils en étaient certains. Et effectivement, le hibou de la maison des Potter vint se poser sur la table de Serpentard. Heureusement ce n'était pas une beuglante qui leur était envoyé. _

_ Comment avez vous oser apporter la honte sur notre famille en était envoyé à SERPENTARD. Vous rendez vous compte que toute notre famille était à Gryffondor depuis la nuit des temps ? Et vous vous osez être envoyer chez nos ennemis ? Chez ses tricheurs, ses meurtriers et j'en passe. _

_ Comment mes propres enfants peuvent ils ne pas comprendre l'importance de la loyauté et du courage ? J'ai toujours su que vous étiez différents, étranges, sans doute dangereux. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était à ce pensez même pas à rentrer pour les vacances de noël._

_Votre mère furieuse,  
Lily Potter_

_ Les garçons se regardèrent et durent relire la lettre que leur avait envoyé leur mère. Ils s'étaient douté qu'elle ne serait pas contente, mais c'était tout de même mieux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Déjà ils n'étaient pas déshérités, et n'avaient pas reçu de beuglante. Donc ils n'avaient pas eu la honte devant tout les élèves de l'école. Arriva également un courrier de Sirius._

_ Les garçons,_

_ j'étais avec votre père quand la lettre est arrivé. Du coup je sais que vous êtes à Serpentard. Je n'ai aucun soucis avec ça les garçons, promis. James est un peu gêné, il ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Mais je sais qu'il vous aime malgré tout les garçons. Il me l'a dit. Personnellement il va tout de même falloir que je m'y fasse, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Ça fait juste un choc, de savoir que c'est cette maison qui vous convient le mieux. Mais c'est sans doute pour votre débrouillardise. Vous n'être pas des futur mages noirs, ça j'en suis certain._

_ Je sais aussi que votre mère ne veux pas vous voir chez vous pour les vacances. James n'a pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Du coup, si vous ne voulez pas rester à Poudlard tout seuls, vous pouvez venir chez moi. J'ai la permission je vous le jure. _

_Bisou mes étoiles  
Sirius Black_

_ Les jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant. Visiblement les paroles de Sirius avant leur départ pour le collège n'était pas que du vent. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient arrivé à Serpentard le parrain de l'aîné les considéraient encore comme des membres de sa famille. Cela leur faisait infiniment plaisir. Bon, évidement il devait être perturbé, mais au moins essayait-il de comprendre. _

_ Sur l'emploi du temps des Serpentard il était écrit que ce lundi matin ils commençaient avec un double cour de potion en commun avec les Gryffondor. Drago Malefoy qui avait accueillit les jumeaux à la table la veille s'arrêta près d'eux en souriant. Regardant l'emploi du temps par dessus l'épaule de William. _

_ Ah ! Vous commencez avec le professeur Rogue, commenta-t-il. C'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

_Alexandre leva les yeux vers le blond qui souriait. _

_ Il déteste Potter, leur expliqua le bon. Votre frère hein, pas vous, ajoute rapidement Drago. Vous êtes de sa maison, il vous protégera et vous avantagera comme tout les autres.

_Les jumeaux doutaient un peu que quelqu'un haïssant leur frère puisse les apprécier. Surtout après ce que leur père et Sirius lui avait fait subir durant sa scolarité. Ils prirent tout de même le chemin du cachot ou avait lieu le cour. Alexandre avait hâte de commencer car les potions étaient ce qu'il avait le plus envie d'apprendre. _

_ Les Serpentard de première année se rassemblèrent pour descendre tous ensembles. Ils furent rejoint assez vite par les élèves de Gryffondor. Les jeunes rouge et or étaient visiblement menés par une jeune fille rousse, une Weasley si William se souvenait bien. Les jumeaux attendaient calmement avec les autres élèves de leur maison quand un Gryffondor les interpella. _

_ Dites donc les Potter. Ça vous dérange pas d'être des traîtres ?

_William se tendit. Le cadet des jumeaux n'aimait pas les altercations. Son aîné s'interposa entre lui et l'ennemi, l'adversaire avant de répondre calmement. _

_ Nous n'avons trahis personnes, rétorqua fermement le garçon. Nous n'allons pas devenir des mages noirs parce que nous avons étaient envoyés à Serpentard.

_Le rouge et or eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par les paroles de l'aîné des jumeaux. Il remarqua alors les mains liés des deux garçons et les tremblements qui parcouraient les épaules de William. _

_ Ouais, mais de toute façon, les lâches n'ont pas leur place chez nous, ricana un second Gryffondor.

_Alexandre allait répliquer quand un jeune Serpentard s'approcha. _

_ Ouais, mais au moins il ne cherche pas à énerver les élèves des autres maisons sans raisons valables.

_Le garçon avait les cheveux couleur marron cuivré mi-longs et ondulés. Il avait également les yeux vairons, le droit était gris argenté et le gauche vert émeraude. William fut sans doute le seul à faire attention au fait que le garçon avait les yeux aux couleurs de leur maison. _

_ T'es qui toi, pour qui tu te prends ! S'écria le premier Gryffondor à avoir agressé les jumeaux Potter.  
_ Je suis Anthony Lawcroft, répondit le garçon. Et j'espère que ses deux là accepteront de faire de moi l'un de leurs amis.

_Surpris les jumeaux regardèrent le garçon qui faisait face aux deux Gryffondor avec un aplomb incroyable. Il sourit aux deux Potter et leur tendit la main. _

_ Je me répète mais bon, je suis Anthony Lawcroft, enchanté.  
_ Moi je suis Alexandre Potter, répondit l'aîné en serrant la main du brun.  
_ Et moi William.

_Alors que les Gryffondor allaient répliquer, le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte du son cachot. Un lourd silence tomba dans le couloir. Il fit entrer tout le monde dans la salle de classe et leur demanda d'une voix doucereuse de s'asseoir. Les frères Potter s'installèrent à une table au milieu de leurs condisciples. Anthony vint s'asseoir à la droite de William, Alexandre se trouvant à la gauche de son frère. _

_ Le professeur parcouru la classe du regard. Beaucoup d'élèves baissèrent les yeux sous le regard froid de Rogue. Surtout les Gryffondor en fait. Les Serpentard étaient un peu plus à l'aise avec leur directeur de maison. Le sorcier fit ensuite l'appel d'un voix presque inaudible. Mais comme on pouvait entendre une mouche volée ce n'était pas un problème. Quand il eu fini il se mit à arpenter les allées. Il s'arrêta devant les jumeaux Potter. _

_ Voici donc les frère de ce cher survivant, susurra le professeur.  
_ Euh … Oui monsieur, répondit doucement William.

_Rogue les fixa tout les deux calmement. Si William baissa les yeux, Alexandre lui affronta le regard de son professeur. L'homme eu un bien étrange sourire avant de prendre calmement la parole. _

_ Très bien, commença-t-il. Alexandre, pouvez vous me donner les ingrédients entrant dans a composition du plus simple des baumes cicatrisant ?

_Alexandre réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner la réponse le plus calmement du monde. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui. À l'âge de huit ans, il en avait préparé avec l'aide d'un portait de la maison dans le but de soigner son jeune frère. William s'était blessé pendant une partie de Quidditch avec Harry et Lily ne l'avait pas soigné, affirmant que ce n'était rien du tout. Refusant de laisser son petit frère adoré souffrir, Alexandre y avant passé la nuit avec le portrait Fidius Potter un grand médicomage. _

_ Très bien, le félicita Rogue un peu surprit. Citez moi au moins trois potion utilisant du venin de cobra albinos.

_Cette fois ci du réfléchit, la question était difficile. _

_ C'est un venin très dangereux, répondit Alexandre. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement dans quelles potions on l'utilise, tout ce dont je me souvient c'est que ce sont tous de puissants poisons.

_Rogue regarda son élèves dans les yeux. On voyait une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux sombres. _

_ Et maintenant dites moi quel est le moyen le plus sur de contrôler un loup-garou, demanda Rogue.  
_ Ça c'est facile, répondit Alexandre. C'est la potion Tue-loup. Elle n'empêche pas la transformation, mais elle permet au lycan de garder ses esprits et donc de n'attaquer personne.  
_ Très bien, répondit Rogue. Je donne cinq points à Serpentard pour votre savoir.

_Le professeur passa ensuite aux Gryffondor, posant des questions par-ci par-là. Les__rouge et or n'avaient pas encore de points, du coup, le professeur ne put pas leur en enlever pour leur ignorance. Par la suite, d'un coup de baguette, Rogue afficha la recette d'une potion sur le table noir de la salle. _

_ Vous allez me préparer cette potion en suivant les instructions. Bien que je ne vous en pense pas du tout capable.

_ Alexandre sera les dents. Il avait bien l'intention de réussir cette potion pour prouver à son professeur qu'il était plus doué que ce qu'il pensait. William n'était pas vraiment fan de cette matière. Mais le jumeau cadet inspira profondément. Pour lui, cuisine et potion ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais le garçon savait aussi que s'il prenait son temps et lisait bien les instruction il pouvait arriver à un bon résultat sans qu'il soit parfait comme celui de son frère. _

_ Alexandre jeta tout de même de nombreux coups d'œils à son jeune frère pour l'aider. Une fois ou deux le garçon retint le bras de son cadet discrètement pour l'empêcher de faire des erreurs. Anthony lui faisait de son mieux pour préparer correctement la mixture. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas non plus sa matière préféré. Discrètement, Alexandre essaya de l'aider lui aussi. Mais c'était assez difficile car le professeur était plutôt intransigeant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à Serpentard, et que Rogue faisait toujours exprès de ne rien voir concernant ceux de sa maison. Même s'il s'agissait des jumeaux Potter. _

_ Deux minutes avant la fin des deux heures de cours, Rogue cessa de de tourner à travers la salle et ordonna aux élèves d'arrêter de toucher à leurs potions. Chacun réagit plus ou moins vite, mais en quelques secondes, tous étaient debout à côté de leurs tables les bras le long du corps ou dans les poches. _

_ Rogue passa entre les tables. Commençant pas les Gryffondor. Le vida bon nombre de potions d'un coup de baguette avec en plus des remarques acerbes. Deux ou trois élèves fondirent même en larme devant l'intransigeance de leur professeur. Rogue passa ensuite dans les rangs des Serpentard. Il donna des conseils à certains, puis s'approcha de la table des jumeaux et d'Anthony. Il plongea son regard dans les trois chaudrons avant de donner son avis. Décidant d'appeler les jumeaux par leurs prénoms pour éviter les confusions. _

_ Alexandre, voilà qui est étonnant. Vous avez parfaitement réussi la préparation. Je vous donne donc dix points.

_Le professeur fit un pause pour voir la réaction de son élève. Celui ci afficha un grand sourire avant de remercier Rogue. _

_ Merci beaucoup professeur Rogue.  
_ Mm … William. La potion est trop foncée, vous avez sans doute eu la main lourde sur les aiguilles de porc-et-pic.  
_ Je ferais plus attention M, répondit humblement William.

_Rogue s'arrêta devant Anthony qui n'avait pas totalement réussi sa préparation non plus. _

_ M Lawcroft, vous allez devoir travailler, tout comme M Potter, lui dit Rogue., il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel Potter il s'agissait. Mais c'est déjà mieux que bien des Gryffondor.

_C'est sur ses mots que le cours prit fin. Les jumeaux rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Ils attendirent Anthony qui en fut ravis. Les trois garçons cheminèrent calmement dans les couloirs. _

_ C'est sympas de m'avoir attendu, commença Anthony.  
_ De rien, répondit Alexandre. Tu nous as défendu contre les Gryffondor. On pouvait bien faire ça.  
_ Et puis, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de gentil, approuva William.

_Ce premier cours avait était riche en émotions. Déjà ils s'étaient fait des ennemis parmi les Gryffondor, et il avaient à présent un nouvel ami chez les Serpentard. Jamais les jumeaux n'auraient pensé réussir à s'entendre avec des membres de cette maison. Mais comme à chaque fois les garçons décidèrent de faire avec ce qui venait. _


End file.
